1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a seal for a gas turbine engine and, more particularly, to a brush seal arrangement.
2. Background Information
Various seals are known in the art for sealing gaps in a gas turbine engine. One such seal is a brush seal. While a typical prior art brush seal has various advantageous, there is still room for improvement to further reduce leakage across the brush seal.